Each Dark Night
by Slashy McSlashface
Summary: Esplin loves his pet Andalite, and we all know what a playful Visser he can be... WARNING: Explicit!
1. Each Dark Night

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Animorphs...though I wish I owned Ax. ;D

WARNINGS: This contains SLASH material, meaning male on male sex. (IT HAS HOMOS LOL!) If you don't want to read sex/"nasty stuff" (lol) then don't read this!!!Also slave/master relationship...and bondage! Whooooo bewaaare! lol

**Chapter One **

**Esplin's Little Puppet**

Esplin chuckled as Alloran moaned in his head. Esplin laughed aloud with Alloran's voice. He raised Alloran's tail, everything else in Alloran's body being held absolutely still at Esplin's will.

"N-nooo..." Alloran groaned in his mind, while Esplin teased it...up and down the shaft with the tip of his tail. Alloran cried out in agonizing pleasure. Esplin was making him feel all of it. They had been going like this for at least two hours now...

Esplin roared with laughter again.

"My precious puppet..." Esplin said aloud. "My sweet, precious little puppet." He allowed Alloran's hips to buck and rock for a moment against the tail tip. "Does my puppet like it?" Esplin teased. "Is my puppet happy?"

"I f-fucking hate you..." Alloran gasped, as the furred tip of his own tail teased the tip again. "Uhh!"

"My puppet hates me..." Esplin said softly. "Bad puppet!" he smacked Alloran's sack with the tail. Alloran screamed in a combination of pleasure and what was very, very sweet pain.

"Aahh!" Alloran struggled to gain control. His sweating, tense body strained...but then relaxed again. Alloran cursed and hissed in his head as Esplin laughed.

"No...silly, silly little Andalite puppet! Your beautiful body is mine...all mine to play with, all night long!" he sang. Alloran burst out laughing.

"I made puppet laugh!" Esplin gloated. Alloran felt sick inside...the way he always did when Esplin wanted to "play" with his "puppet."

"I'm not your puppet!" Alloran snarled, struggling again. Sometimes in these states, when Esplin's control was weakened by such concentration on Alloran's body, he managed to take control. He even managed once to smack himself in the face with his tail, in hopes of hitting Esplin of course. But Esplin had merely laughed and made him feel the sting of it for a while. Esplin could definitely be cruel to his puppet.

But Alloran knew that Esplin's punishment wouldn't get too grotesque. Physically, anyway. After all, Alloran knew that Esplin...had more than just physical feelings for him. Obsessive and jealous, albeit, but definitely closer to affection than emnity. Though one was certainly the master and the other the slave...

Esplin chuckled at Alloran's denial. Furthermore, the fact that Alloran knew it was denial. That Alloran knew he was a puppet.

And to a degree...even enjoyed Esplin's constant presence in his mind. After all, Esplin did something no one else could do. Esplin completely knew and understood Alloran.

"Not even your own wife could have given you this!" Esplin cried as he began to suddenly pump Alloran's painfully stiff cock, tail firmly wrapped around it. Alloran used to think Esplin was only speaking of the intense sexual pleasures he exposed his Andalite slave to over and over again whenever he said that, but he had grown, over the five years thus far that he had been Esplin's slave, to realize that the Yeerk meant something far more complex. Esplin could give him much, much more than just his physical fantasies (without using a female Andalite body of course which Esplin did not allow to limit his "torture" sessions in any way).

"AAAAAAAAAaaaahhhh!" Alloran shouted, writhing, Esplin finally allowing him to. His body shuddered with the urge and pleasure as Esplin brought him closer...farther...closer...farther. Esplin knew and could torture him like "an Andalite using using his own tail," Esplin often bragged. Aaaaahh! Aaahhh! Alloran's back arched and his main eyes rolled into the back of his head, his eyestalks cringing and shut tight as he neared what he hoped with all of him was finally his climax and Esplin...laughing...let go of his tool just before it.

Alloran's body fell against the bed, trembling with unreleased urge, and he stared up at the ceiling, sweat pouring all over and through his dark fur, using his ability as an Andalite Warrior to ignore the still unsatisfied agony in his lower body.

"You...you're...filthy." he said to Esplin who exploded with laughter again.

Alloran was too exhausted to even protest. Esplin forced him to feel his urge and he burst into sobbing.

"You..dirty, filthy, disgusting slug!" he raged, his body trembling.

Esplin took control and snarled. "You bitch! Don't you ever call me a slug!" he spanked Alloran's crotch angrily, and Alloran moaned, as he was aroused again. Esplin's spanking grew lighter, glad that Alloran's sobs were subsiding.

"You dirty little whore! You love this! Do not lie to me..." Esplin gasped raggedly. He was tired now too, he realized. He quickly slipped his tail around Alloran's cock.

"Should have made you come just then!" he said, beginning to pump Alloran again with the focus and intensity of a working subordinate threatened with torture. Alloran writhed again, his eyes closing and after a few minutes of silent thrashing on the bed, with his eyes closed tightly...

"Uuuuuaaahhhhh!" he moaned, exploding all over himself. Semen was shooting out of his cock and then oozing down it and all over the muscular thighs of his rear legs.

Esplin sighed. "Ahhh yes!" he cried, as he tapped into Alloran's brain momentarily with his own Yeerk body, forcing himself to endure Alloran's intense, shocking pleasure, Alloran's screaming of release his background music.

"I love you!" he moaned. "I love you my sweet little pet! My lovely little bitch! You are all mine! Yes, yes, yes you are!"

You likee? ;D Review! Flames welcome too :P


	2. A Long Hard Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the book(s) that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it.

Okay, here's chapter two!

**A Long Hard Day**

"Wake up puppet!" Esplin teased.

Alloran awoke...very slowly. As slowly as he could anyway. He knew Esplin would force him after a moment's impatience, but he could certainly hold on to sleep...and try.

'I hate you.' Alloran said in his mind. It was the first thing he said every morning to Esplin.

"Awww...You know, I put up with a lot from you, Alloran." Esplin said.

'Well. That's because you're weak.' Alloran said.

Esplin smiled cruelly. "Alright. I am weak." Alloran knew he had committed a great mistake then.

"I will show you just how weak I am..." Esplin chuckled.

The next thing Alloran knew, they were heading towards the door of the Visser's private quarters. The Visser's quarter's were divided into several parts. There were his utmost private chambers where only he could enter. There were the other rooms added to his chamber where a few, elite guards stood still as statues during the day, and silent, and the Visser lounged. Then there were the outermost rooms of what constituted the Visser's "apartment", places that the Visser conducted private business with other Vissers or even occasionally, Council Members.

They strolled through the lounge and the business offices and Alloran felt very puzzled.

'You...aren't going to show me how weak you are?' he muttered, growing suspicious.

Esplin chuckled. "Oh but in a moment, sweet pet!"

Alloran shivered at the nickname, anger rising in him too, and then regretted it. For Esplin, who usually just got aroused at his anger and fear, just laughed.

"You will see, sweet pet. Oh, patience! Patience!"

Alloran didn't know if it was him, or because of Esplin, but he felt himself becoming aroused.

'Damn you!' he hissed to his Yeerk master. 'Stop that!'

Esplin chuckled and ignored him as his aide came to his side.

"Visser!" Iriss 779, the aide with a Hork-Bajir host, said to him. "We will arrive at Planet 793554XQ3 in just a few minutes!"

Esplin eyesmiled. "Aaah, good!" Esplin loved the Andalite thoughtspeech ability and he loved to show it off, so his sigh was quite loud. Everyone in the hall turned to look when Esplin entered a room anyway, but when he spoke, he spoke loud. He wanted every Yeerk alive to know that he, Esplin, owned a beautiful, powerful Andalite body.

"Also," the aide dropped his voice and moved closer to the Visser and Esplin listened intently. "We have found him, again."

"Where?" Esplin said intently.

The aide smiled and Alloran laughed in his head. Oh he had seen fools like this before! In the past five years...oh, at least ten of them. At least ten! Fools who smiled with such information, felt such obvious glee. Fools who obviously believed that their information would get them good with the Visser. That they would actually become his favorite. That they could even dream of lasting with the Visser made Alloran just want to laugh and shout at them "YOU ARE SO DEAD. THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU. DREAM ON FOOL!"

Esplin chuckled at Alloran's thoughts. He was right. Esplin had no favorites. No one would ever be good enough to be Esplin's favorite.

With the exception of his lovely, intelligent Andalite pet.

"You can be my favorite." Esplin whispered to him. Alloran shuddered again.

'Ugh. You can dream on too.' he snarled.

Esplin chuckled and reached his tail up, affectionately petting Alloran's privates. In front of the aide. The aide wrinkled his nose.

"Well?" Esplin asked him as Alloran squirmed in his mind against the pleasure Esplin cut off from himself and forced the Andalite to feel again. "Will you stand there staring or are you going to tell me?"

"Oh!" the aide laughed. Esplin sneered. "The-the- He is ah...very close, Visser." The Hork-Bajir showed him the coordinates of the Beast's ship.

"Elfangor..." Esplin growled.

The other lovely Andalite he would have liked to possess. Oh Esplin had quite a lot of fantasies about those haunting green eyes. Or rather, fantasies about the owner of the green eyes being strapped tightly against a wall and tormented with the pleasure of his body until he begged for release. And how Esplin would use Alloran's beautiful, powerful body to take Elfangor and...

"Mmmm..." Esplin growled as he stroked Alloran's member, taking over the pleasure now.

'Ugh! Disgusting!' Alloran cried in his own head at the Visser's thoughts and Esplin burst into laughter. Esplin reverted the pleasure back to Alloran, making it as intense as he could, practically rubbing Alloran's face in it. 'Aaaaaaah!' Alloran moaned. 'Stop it!'

Esplin laughed again. "Then be silent, Andalite slave," he hissed to his host.

The Andalite brooded - a quality typical of Alloran. Esplin chuckled, this time almost affectionately.

"Stop pouting..." he teased Alloran's crotch.

'Please,' Alloran broke down, feeling desperate. 'I'm begging you Esplin...no more...please!'

Esplin was surprised. Pleasantly surprised...Alloran was beginning to learn submission. Esplin grinned.

"He's a good little Andalite...yes..." Esplin lowered their tail and Alloran relaxed, though he just wanted the day to end so that Esplin would go back to sleep. Esplin saw his thoughts and chuckled. "Oh no, puppet. We won't be going right to sleep tonight..." Esplin teased him again and Alloran's body jerked.

'Please...you...you said-'

"But you still deserve to be punished for being impudent this morning. You choose, Alloran. During the day? Or tonight?"

Alloran shuddered at the decision he was being forced to make.

"Well?" Esplin said, growing impatient. "Fine then, I will make it for you -"

'No! Wait...please...Visser...' Alloran sagged. 'D-day...' That way at least he could get some peace that night.

'Aaahhh!' he cried out as Esplin suddenly whipped their tail up to tease the tip against Alloran's head. 'Aaaauuhhh!'

The Yeerk chuckled in his head and Alloran shuddered, feeling the full blast of the growing need.

"Ohhh puppet I am so glad you chose this..." Esplin then looked at the Aide again.

"You. Set the coordinates to follow his ship. We will catch him this time..." Esplin grinned and then turned, and said privately to his tormented slave, 'And you and I will show Elfangor just exactly how fun it can be as my slave...'

Later...

By mid day, Alloran wanted to die.

He was struggling just to keep from whimpering and babbling in his own head and Esplin's laughter made him feel even more sickened and humiliated. Esplin was feeding in a field, when Alloran broke down weeping for the second time that day.

'Please stop...' he begged. 'Please Visser...please! I...I won't...I won't give you a fight anymore, I swear -'

"Don't play that game with me!" Esplin snarled. "You've already given up the fight against me! What I want you to give up is that nasty little grumpy Andalite puppet attitude..." Esplin's growl turned affectionate again, and he ruffled Alloran's ears. The gesture disturbed Alloran highly. Among Andalites, ruffling someone's ears would be a gesture between close friends or even playful lovers. Not a depraved master and his despairing slave.

"Come now...don't think so lowly of me, Alloran. You and I can be...very close..." he whispered soothingly to the Andalite, lowering their body to relax in the grass. He forced the Andalite body to relax, and closed Alloran's eyes, all except one stalk eye.

"Shhhh..." the Andalite sobbed quietly as Esplin stroked his neck and back.

'Oh please Visser...please-'

"Esplin."

'Please Esplin...' Alloran would call him anything if it meant...

"You want release, poor little puppet."

'Oh please...'

"Then just say it."

Alloran's mind struggled. 'What?'

"Say it."

'Say w-what?' Alloran felt himself panicking.

Esplin's patience was wearing thin. "What we were just talking about."

Alloran's mind raced. 'We...I...don't remember! Please, wait, just-'

"No." Esplin snarled and dragged their body to their hooves again.

'Nooooo, please!' Alloran moaned. 'I don't remember! I really don't! I don't remem-'

"Stop it Alloran. Just shut up. Be quiet." Esplin was more annoyed with himself now. He could see that he'd worn Alloran down too far. The Andalite was physically and mentally exhausted. Alloran was dazed for a moment, then began to cry again.

"Ohhhhhhhh damn!" Esplin snarled.

'I'm sorry! Please, I really am sorry, I-' Alloran said, already anticipating more intense punishment.

"Shut up!" Esplin snarled, cracking their tail through the air.

Alloran just kept sobbing.

Esplin sighed. This was why the Andalite was even acting this way. No, if Alloran had gotten proper rest, he wouldn't be this...weak and soft. He would be his grouchy, defensive self again.

"You're pathetic." Esplin told this new, wimpy Alloran.

The Yeerk actually winced at his slave's crying then. He sounded like an Andalite child! It was really beginning to grate Esplin's nerves...

"Look. We're...tired. We need some rest. Let's go get some rest."

'Alright...Th-thank you, Visser...' Alloran cried softly, and this time Esplin heard the relief in his voice.

Esplin was honestly relieved as well. His game had become tiresome. No, no, he would let the Andalite rest and reenergize, and then he would find out another naughty game to play with his puppet. At least until he could get ahold of his favorite enemy anyway...

* * *

Review please! ;D 


	3. Esplin's Outer Body Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own the book(s) that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it.

Note: This chapter will be in Alloran's POV!

**Esplin's Outer Body Experience**

When I awoke, I was very puzzled.

I found my lower body strapped stomach down to a table, and my forelegss strapped, folded, in kneeling position, which was how they would be if I were just reclining. My back legs were strapped also in reclining position; my hooves apart and against the sides of my body. My tail was down and to the side, and my arms were behind my back. A thick collar was around my neck, pulling me backwards, and holding my torso up straight. I struggled very little - confused and not wanting to attract any negative attention. As if it would make any difference, really...

I sought his presence in my head. Not there. Bewildered and now, yes, frightened, I looked with my eyestalks around wildly and saw a Hork-Bajir, looking at me smugly, standing right behind the table I was on.

I looked at him with my eyestalks. "Visser?" I asked.

Esplin laughed. "Who do you think, sweet one?" To my horror his hand began to stroke my rump. I struggled.

"What...what is this?" My breathing was already going crazy, from fear, though his clawed hand stroking through my fur when the room and table were so cold was giving me chills too.

He laughed, seeing my nervousness and moved his hand up to rub my torso back, and stroke my ears, the back of my neck... I shuddered, and jerked, trying to get away from his touch, but the chains held me in place.

'Please stop...' I begged.

"No, puppet. I have a few hours free...and I'm going to enjoy them..." he laughed cruelly and I struggled not to cry out in terror as he leapt, suddenly, onto my back. His bladed knees landed on either side of my lower body.

'Please no!' I gasped, shaking, knowing that it wouldn't matter anyway. He laughed and his Hork-Bajir teeth and tongue began to nip at my ears. The heat of his mouth...I shuddered as my groin moved. Shame and humiliation filled me as I felt his hands rubbing my cheeks and chest.

"Ohhh, he is a good little Andalite, yes..."

I began to weep again. Would I never stop crying? What the hell was wrong with me? Where was the warrior I had once been?

I tried to summon him forth. I felt my anger rising. Yes! Come on! Fight him! For Jahar!

'AAAAAAAAAHHH!' I screamed mentally as I began to buck and kick in my restraints, jerking and trying to throw him. It shocked him for only a moment.

He burst out laughing. "Oh don't be an idiot, Alloran. We both know you don't want to fight me." His legs tightened around my body and I shuddered, feeling his hot breath on my neck and knowing the truth of his words as the strength drained out of me and my flesh became weak and hungry again.

"You are going to be a good boy."

'No!' I moaned as his powerful claws began to carress my ribs and lower torso stomach muscles. He pinched at the muscles passionately as he licked my ear...the shell and then the inside of it.

'Uhhhh!' I groaned in despair as my body betrayed me and my cock began to leak under me. 'Aaaahh!'

He laughed and his claw whipped beneath my tail to pinch my scrotum cruelly.

'AAAaaaahhh!' I cried out, struggling. 'Ah ah ah ah!' I panted through my nose, kicking a little. My cock responded by becoming absolutely rigid and then dripping even more.

He laughed, letting go, and my humiliation doubled. The walls of the blade ship are so well cleaned that in some rooms they reflect, and in the torture chamber we were in, he had been able to see my reflection as I panted.

"I love watching your face when I make you so hungry for me!" he hissed in triumph, his nails digging into my ribs cruelly making me stiffen my spine and lift my head, sucking my ribs into get away from his claws, and yet this made my back arch and my neck come in direct contact with his mouth behind me. He snickered in satisfaction, still digging his claws into me and laved my neck and ears with saliva. It stuck to my fur and I shuddered at how dirty I felt, cum and saliva all over me already, in addition to the sweat from the part of my body he was sitting on. My smell was...animal. I smelled like a big, sweaty animal, just as he called me. A dirty, filthy animal.

His claws were soon relaxing and stroking, massaging my ribs and abdomen and I began to whimper and babble in thoughtspeech. I would never escape him! Never! He would always find new, perverse ways to torment me and have me, and I would weaken until I was nothing close to a warrior, but a hungry, pathetic slut.

"Ssshhh...shhh..."

'No.' I moaned, distressed at the very idea of being silent when I finally had control over my body for a little while, but I fell silent nonetheless, exhausted.

He let go of my torso, laughing, and I sagged forward against the collar around my neck. It was thick enough to where it didn't choke me, and the chain holding it kept me upright.

I trembled in dread as he slid off of me, the cold air hitting my sweaty body, and I heard his nails clicking on the floor as he moved behind me.

"Good little Andalite..." his hands slid under me and I shuddered as they came in contact with my cock. Unable to control myself I began to rock in his hands. I moaned loud and long.

He laughed again and squeezed my cock harshly, massaging it.

'Uhhhhhhhhh!' My hips bucked.

"Yes...yes puppet. You like it. We both know that you like it."

'Mmmm...mmmmmm! Uhhh uhhh uhhh!' I rocked, enjoying the insane pleasure as his hands worked over my cock and balls and my main eyes rolled back into my head as my eyestalks sagged.

"Hruthin like." Esplin mocked his Hork-Bajir host, laughing, and I shuddered. I knew what he was getting at now. I whimpered, unable to even speak, for fear of egging him on with any begging or pleading.

"Hruthin like Hork-Bajir fuck. Yes...yes...Hruthin deserve good Hork-Bajir fuck."

'Nooo!' I begged. Oh not such a sick game! By the stars, no! 'Please! Oh please Esplin what did I do to deserve this? Have pity-' I rambled.

"ESPLIN?" he screamed, his hands stopping their motion. "Don't you DARE call me ESPLIN you SLUT!" He wrenched my sack in his hand and I screamed in terror.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry please-' I wept. The pain was so cruel. But my hips kept rocking, and now, even faster!

"Filthy little bitch!" He hissed, laughing, squeezing them and then toying intently with my cock.

'Aaaaaaaaaah!' I moaned, weeping. 'Aaaah! Aaaaah!' But I still couldn't stop.

"You like it, yes you do... yes... mmm..." he became muffled as he moved the Hork-Bajir muzzle between my legs to lick at my cock and balls. He undid a strap holding my lower body to the table and dragged my rear closer. "Mmmm yes..." he suckled me, holding my rear just off the table.

'Aaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!' I began to gasp and pant again. 'Aaah aah ah ah ah!'

"Slut!" he laughed, pulling his hot, beautiful mouth away from my cock. He slapped my balls. I cried out and trembled in my bonds.

"Beautiful hruthin whore..." he gently teased my rump with the tips of his claws and I shuddered and jerked again. He seperated my ass cheeks gently, and with a feather light touch, began to tease my asshole with a claw.

'Aaaaah!' I moaned in terror, struggling. 'Aaaah!' I'd never gone there before...And I knew what he was going to do to me now.

'No!' I wept. 'Oh please, Es- I mean, Visser, please, no!'

He laughed. "Sssshhh..." he crooned to me. He made a few clucking noises, like a Hork-Bajir would do to soothe a child.

I shuddered as his nails teased my ass, and a hand moved below me again to squeeze me, milk some cum from my cock, and then spread it's heat all over my asshole.

'Uhhhhhhhh!' I felt so humiliated. I opened my main eyes again to see his face in the reflective wall along with mine. He was grinning lustfully at me. His eyes terriffied me, and they lit on my nose. I struggled to move my face down, to lower it, so that he wouldn't look at me. He laughed and my hearts raced against my wishes.

"Mmm...I'm going to fuck that pretty little nose too..."

'Please no...' I sobbed.

"Oh yes...yes my puppet." He moved away from my ass for a moment and grabbing my eyestalk, held my head back so that he could stare down at me smugly, and rub his hand against my nostrils. The hand covered in cum. I was forced to smell my own cum, at the angle my head was at, breathing in juices, and I shuddered again at the sneer on his face. He finally let me go and I sagged forward again, limp, and began to cry.

"Oh don't be such a big child!" he laughed, slapping my face lightly. When I kept crying, he snuggled his nose against my neck, sniffing the scent of my fur, and then putting both claws on my cheeks, kissed me in the Andalite fashion, while suckling my neck. He whispered in my ear, still holding my face, "You are mine, Alloran. Mine, now and always. It can be very good if you're a good little puppet and you do as I say. Come on...just try to be happy with me Alloran. We can find quite a lot of pleasure together, I think..."

He let go of me abruptly and I sagged forward, hating myself instantly for the way I missed his touch. I felt him move around to the other end of the table again, and screamed when a finger pushed it's way into my ass.

'Aaaah...' I struggled against my bonds again, whimpering, when the pain had dropped to a soreness. His finger moved slowly in and out, teasing the muscles of my ass. I jerked, my main eyes wild. It made me feel as if I needed to...well...needed to shit. Badly. But his finger kept moving in and out in and out against the muscles, the sensation of my ass being filled driving me wild. My cock dripped like crazy and I began to cry out again.

'Aaaah! Aaah! Aaaaaaaahhh!' I was practically begging him as my hips jerked and his hand quickly moved to claim and squeeze my cock.

'Mmmm! Mmm!' I rocked in his hand. He laughed aloud and I felt despair fill me.

He was right. I was his. He owned me, completely and entirely.

And horror was mine when I realized that my body's only response to those thoughts was to get even harder. I rocked faster, against my will, in his hands.

"Aaaahh! Aaaaahhhh yes!" I cried out, my main eyes closed tight. "Yyyyesss!"

He laughed again. "Yes! Good Andalite! Good puppet!" his hand moved from my cock to gently spank my ass as I rocked in the air, moaning. He grabbed my hips and slipped my ass back up, onto the table.

"Nnn-no please! Wait...What about me...I..."

"Shhhh..." he clucked again, and grinned. "Don't worry puppet. We'll make you come."

I kept my eyes down in shame, but relaxed a little bit.

"Just let me..." he said, grabbing my ass and spreading my cheeks I tried to ready myself by closing my main eyes tightly and forcing my body to relax. Relax. Ha! Right...

I tried to arch my back a little, downward, sticking my rear out, and spread my legs a little more against their restraints. He laughed. "Mmm yes. He's a good little puppet isn't he?"

I breathed hard through my nose, my eyes shut tight. I knew I looked ridiculous. I knew he would laugh in my mind later, tormenting me. I had really failed now. I had truly given up. But my cock straining against my belly, oozing cum didn't give a damn. It only cared about release. And to get release, I had to give him what he wanted...take him in my ass...feel his cum spill in my ass, too? I shuddered at the thought...and furthermore that it made my spine quiver with excitement...

"Mmmmm..."

He laughed. "My my, we are enjoying this aren't we? Good little Andalite...Good pet..." his hand stroked by cock again, and his head dropped to allow his tongue to lick at my ass. I jerked, and then shuddered. The thick and rough Hork-Bajir tongue was like a long wet muscle, just massaging my anus.

"Aaaaahhhhh..." I moaned, my cock feeling as if it would explode from the sweet sensations I was experiencing. I was panting and sobbing with pleasure. I didn't even care how I looked now. He laughed again, having stopped to look up at my reflection. I looked down in shame.

"Oh my sweet, sweet puppet." he hissed passionately and grinned at me. "You are so cute Alloran..."

I had to laugh at that. "Cute?"

Esplin snickered. "Yes...adorable..." he stroked my ass with claw again and I shivered. "I love you Alloran! I love owning you...breaking you...having you...But I don't want it to have to be that way! I don't want to break you Alloran...But when I do..." he chuckled and his eyes took on an oddly affectionate look. "I love how you beg me, Alloran. I love how you submit..."

The word submit honestly made me furious, but I said nothing, determined not to anger him again...

"And I love how you are figthing your anger even now to avoid being punished." he laughed again and I blushed. How could he possibly know what I was thinking?

"I live in your head all the time, Alloran." he said, matter of factly now, his hand coming to rest on my rump, and it was as if I had just asked the question out loud! I felt terror building in me along with tension, second by second.

"You cannot hide from me what you are thinking. I always know what my puppet is thinking..." he chuckled, and nuzzled my lower body ribs. I squirmed, remembering my own dissatisfaction and urge.

"Please!" I begged suddenly. "Oh by the stars, Esplin please!"

His laugh was cruel, insane.

"Yes, yes my puppet, yes! We will do it now..."

He moved behind me and began to lick my ass again. I struggled against my bonds, moaning, whimpering...like an animal. Like a slut.

He kept it up for about what had to be the ten longest minutes of my life, and when he pulled away, I was no longer even in my body.

"Alloran? Alloraaaan?" he sang, chuckling. "My pet is a very happy pet now, isn't he?"

"Y-yes..." I moaned, euphoric.

He giggled. "Alright, pet. Let's get this done with. Pet looks sleepy."

"Oh please," I arched by back again, stretching out my legs and lifting myself the tiniest bit off the table. I was able to since he hadn't strapped be back onto it. My cock, stuck to both my stomach and the table with cum, slipped off of it and I cried out at the sensation.

"Aaaaaaah, yes...Oh Esplin!" I cried, becoming hysterical.

Esplin chuckled again and it quickly developed into a full laugh. A laugh of glee. A laugh of triumph. It cut straight to my core but at the same time, I could care less that I'd just lost every shred of dignity I'd barely managed to keep over the past five years.

I felt his scaly, powerful abdomen push up against my rear and cried out. Then I felt it...the Hork-Bajir tool. Suddenly I was nervous. It felt very large...and I knew nothing about how Hork-Bajirs had sex...or how long it might take.

A powerful scent was filling the room.

"Damn. Phew!" Esplin laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh a little too. "What...what in the firshash is that?"

Esplin laughed again. "It's this Hork-Bajir...Whoo! Alloran, I am thinking I will have to clean you up very very good after this."

I stirred. "Mmm...oh please Esplin. I can't take it anymore, I'm going mad..." I sagged again, humiliated.

"Alright. Here we go..." he said, for once giving me warning.

I didn't know what to expect but it sure wasn't the incredible amount of pain I was slooowly being filled with next.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaah!" I cried out. Then I crouched, tense and trembling in my bonds, sweat dripping from my fur, on the table. "Aaah! Ah ah ah ah ah ah!" I panted.

"Ssssshhhh. Oooh, I'm sorry puppet. Hold on..." he milked my cock a little more and I bucked as he did. He moaned at my twitching.

"Ohhhh Alloran," he held us still for a moment, enjoying the feeling I guess. Then he moved the hand to smear the juices on my ass again. More lubrication. He began to slip more easily into me.

"Mmmm..." I felt as if I was going to expel every bit of grass I'd ever eaten in my whole entire life. The pain in addition to the incredible creepiness of having something inside of me that wasn't suppose to be there, especially something so large, moving and displacing things...

"Aaaaaaah!" I cried out, sounding like a female being startled in the woods by a djabala. "Aaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaah!"

Esplin actually sounded very worried suddenly. "Alloran, are you alright?"

"Nnnnn...Mmm...Ahhhh!" I said, my main eyes shut tight. I took some labored breaths and my nausea slowly cleared a little.

"Alloran? I'm going to stop if you don't-"

He began to slide out. I clenched around him.

"No! Please! I...I just...Oh please Esplin...go slowly..." I couldn't help it anymore. I felt as if we were on the verge of something incredible and I needed him to continue...I needed to feel what it was.

"Alright..." Esplin said, his tone warning. "If that is your choice..."

"Yes, it is." I moaned.

He slid it out a bit more, then pushed it in. He began to rock in me. It was making my entrance sting.

"Aaaah!" I said, annoyed, kicking my hooves. "Is there more of it you're not putting in?"

He stared at me then, stopping his hips. "You know, you are a very strange Andalite, Alloran."

I felt honestly very hurt. "Please, Esplin." I said to him. "Please...just..."

We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Mine dazed, unsure of how I felt, Esplin's slowly filling with affection, lust, and longing. He reached out a hand and stroked my cheek. I sagged and leaned into it.

Then he pulled his hand away. "Turn around," he said. "I don't want you to hurt your back."

It's very uncostumary for an Andalite to turn their head and look around behind them, since we do have four eyes. I obeyed him.

I closed my main eyes as he began to slooowly push the rest of it in me. Then I stiffened, by rear jerking up a little as he struck something.

My eyes were wide and I stared into the wall.

"What is it?" Esplin was worried.

"Oh don't stop it!" I cried as he began to back out. I pushed up against him, his cock sliding further into me again.

"AAaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaah!" I cried out as it was struck again. I began to back up against him rapidly, unable to help myself. "Aaah aaah yes! Yes yes yes!" I cried out, my main eyes shut tight. My cock felt as if it was going to explode again. Cum was shooting out of it each time I backed up against him.

"Aaah aaaaah!"

"Oh I know what that is..." Esplin chuckled evilly and grabbed my hips stilling them.

"Oh no! Please! Please!" I looked around behind me wildly at him.

He laughed. "Silence puppet. Relax." He teased the spot with the tip of his cock again and I closed my main eyes and relaxed again.

He pulled back, then slammed in. I screamed out in pleasure. Back, in, scream. Back, in, scream. Soon we were going faster and faster.

"Aaah ahhh aaaaaah!" I felt myself getting closer and closer to it. "Aaaah! Esplin hold me!" I cried suddenly. I don't know why, but I just needed to be held.

"What?" he looked up grinning. His eyes had been greedily settled down at my ass.

"Aaah ahhh, touch me! Hold me please! Oh Esplin untie me, hold me, fuck me!" I cried, my wife, my home, my planet, my people, myself, everything forgotten in the face of this immense, crushing feeling. All of it sweeping away.

Esplin was ripping away at my bonds suddenly while still fucking me. The place was a mess, but soon I was being held tight in strong, massive Hork-Bajir arms and his cheek was against my ear.

"I love you. I love you! I loove you! I love you!" he grunted, thrusting into me.

I backed against him and we both screamed together as I first came, and then he came, hot and stinging inside of me.

"OW!" I screamed as I jerked forward, to escape what felt like acidic cum.

He held me still. "What the fuck are you doing?" he snarled.

"It's hurting me!" I whined, feeling it practically boiling in my insides.

"What? Don't play games with me! You nearly took away my climax you little whore!" he cuffed me over the head.

"Look, I'm telling the truth!" I turned to look at him, and began to blubber. "This shit stings!"

He slid out of me, looking puzzled. He examined my ass hole. The cum dripped out and stung less as it slid down my legs.

"Oh shit, you're right..." he said.

"Oh shit what??" my eyes were wide. "What did you do to me?" I cried hysterically.

He glared at me and snarled, slamming my ass back onto the table. "Don't talk to me that way! I just gave you the come of a lifetime you ungrateful little bitch!"

I felt ashamed for some reason and looked down. "I'm sorry...it...it stings..."

He huffed and I trembled on the table as he began to pick things up around it. I started to cry again.

"Dammit, will you fucking stop crying?" he shouted at me suddenly.

I wept on the table. "I-I'm sorry..." I tried to stop it.

He sighed and he set the things down on a counter nearby and began to stroke the back of my neck with a massive, clawed hand.  
"Shhh...don't cry my pet," he whispered in my ear. I shuddered at his voice in my ear and unable to help myself, rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he said softly into my ear, as he stroked my head and neck. It felt so good to be touched this way, I couldn't deny it.

But I would never say back what he had just said to me. It bothered me even more when the Visser told me he loved me, than when he said he hated and desired to punish me.

"Do you love me?" he murmured into my ear and my hearts began to pound in terror. Would he punish me for stating the truth? I hated him. I hated him with all of me, even if I couldn't help but enjoy his touch in my extreme loneliness.

"I...I can't..." I said softly. "Please, Visser," I begged. "I cannot say that..." I trembled.

He sighed and I felt him sag. He continued to hold me for a moment longer, stroked my ear, and then his hands slipped away from me. He came to stand in front of me and bent over, claws on the table, so that he could look into my eyes.

"You will say it soon, Alloran," his eyes and voice, full of determination and lust, sent chills down my spine.

* * *

So...tell me...Visser Three is naughty, no? 


	4. Alloran In Control

Are you all ready for another chapter of delicious perversion? No? Oh well! :D

(Some of you can't seem to stomach this stuff. Hey, don't say I didn't warn you! :P )

* * *

"Wake up puppet," the Visser said softly to his slave. Alloran blinked a few times, finding that he had control of his eyes. It was a shockingly pleasant way to wake up. When he had first been enslaved, the Visser enjoyed taunting him in the mornings by telling him he had control of his eyes and then laughing when Alloran tried to open them. (The joke put the Visser in hysterics every time, until it finally got old)

"Visser?" the Andalite was lying on his side, and turned his head to the right to see that the Visser was still in his Hork-Bajir host, lying with his chest against Alloran's torso back, his arms around the Andalite's torso.

"Yes, my pet," the Visser nuzzled his cheek, stroking his chest with strong claws. Alloran relaxed into the touch. He couldn't deny this felt excellent. He closed his main eyes and let his head fall back.

"Ah, I've been watching you sleep," the Visser said after a moment, stroking Alloran's cheek with a massive Hork-Bajir hand, and exhilarated when he saw that the Andalite was submitting to his touch. "I never noticed your face while you sleep before…since I'm always back here," he drew a line with a claw from Alloran's eyebrow back, down the side of his skull, to the crown of his head. It caused Alloran to shiver. "You frown in your sleep a lot," Esplin's voice was oddly warm and affectionate.

Just then the intercom sounded and the Visser grabbed Alloran's head, pressing something to the back of his neck. Alloran let out a cry and found himself immobile. Only his eyestalks could move.

"Do _not_ try to morph, puppet," the Visser warned darkly as he climbed over the Andalite and hurried over to the wall mounted screen in his chambers. Touching the small board next to it he barked.

"What is it?"

"We have found him sir. His fighter is docked nearby which means he must be on the planet already-"

"Yes, you fool! I know what it means!" Esplin snapped. Alloran felt an odd rush of amusement at the Yeerk's impatient tone. "Don't let anyone or anything touch that fighter yet."

"Do you want us to send troops down to the planet-"

"NO! No one is to go down to that planet. Not yet...We will get him as he comes back to his fighter - let him come to us." Esplin chuckled to himself 'He does not even know any Yeerks know of his current position! I will take him suddenly...effortlessly...'

"Visser?"

"What!" he shouted.

"Any further orders?"

"Nothing. Just watch that fighter. I want to know when he appears again. Otherwise, do _not _disturb me," he hissed and terminated the call.

Esplin huffed, returned to the bed, and pulled Alloran close to him again.

Alloran sighed. He didn't like lying down - it wasn't natural for Andalites unless they were sick. It also made him feel restless. He longed to at least stretch and move, but he was paralyzed still by the small device the Visser had plugged into his spine and the Visser's hands were once again touching his fur, stroking and massaging. He began to wish he could just go back to sleep, as the Visser's hands massaged his chest. His own body was beginning to betray him again…it was so warm and comfortable in the Visser's arms, against the strong Hork-Bajir chest. Esplin reached up and detached the device from his neck, and Alloran's body jerked and shuddered as full movement returned. Full sensation struck him again too, and he nearly moaned at the caress of the Visser's claws. So nice being held for once, being massaged, knowing that if he wanted, he could wordlessly spread his back legs and let the Visser do anything Alloran…

Alloran closed his main eyes and cursed privately to himself. The head of his cock was protruding from its pouch. He realized his body had stiffened against the Visser too. Quickly, he forced his body to relax – something he had become almost expert at during the past few years in times when the Visser threatened punishment if he did not stop fighting for control.

"What are you thinking of?" the Visser's tone was knowing, teasing. Alloran peeked with an eyestalk as cautiously as he could, down to look at his crotch, wondering if the Visser could see from where he was, when the Visser startled him by grabbing the eye.

"I wonder what you're looking at," Alloran closed his main eyes as the Visser breathed the words against his delicate ear. A Hork-Bajir tongue was caressing it the next instant. Alloran let out a cry in thoughtspeech.

Ahh…

"My my," the Visser firmly grabbed Alloran's eyestalks in one hand, and reached over the Andalite's lower body to grab his testicles with the other. He pulled Alloran's head back. The Andalite's eyes were closed, and his body relaxed with resignation. Esplin gasped softly, feeling his own host's cock slipping out slowly. Alloran was…submitting to him?

He gently squeezed the Andalite balls in his hand, moving his claws in a circular motion so that he could feel the sac shifting inside. He peeked between his slave's legs and saw that the cock was now out, erect at its full length, and nearly moaned with his current host's mouth. Esplin relinquished his hold on the testicles and moved his hand along the Andalite's sex firmly until his hand grasped the shaft.

Alloran's breath was coming in rough gasps.

"Oh my puppet," Esplin sighed. "If only…"Alloran's eyes opened as he felt the Hork-bajir form shaking. He turned his head to look at Esplin with his main eyes. "If only I had an Andalite body to love you with. Ohh, wouldn't that be something?" he breathed.

Alloran said nothing, merely lay his head back down and looked up at the ceiling, trying to imagine the Visser in a female Andalite body. The image he got was incredibly erotic and his cock stiffened even more at the idea. Knowing Esplin's lack of limits, there would be no end to what he could do with a female body.

"Yes, you like that thought, don't you?" Esplin tugged on the stalk eyes again, licking Alloran's ear and neck with the tip of his rough Hork-Bajir tongue and began to milk Alloran's cock.

"Y-yes," the Andalite felt as though he could scarcely breathe. His body was so hungry with lust, only a reflection of the hunger deep inside him for close contact with someone else of his species after years of isolation. And it had been so long since he'd really felt like a male again…oh what would it be like to mount a beautiful female again after so long? His arms around her torso…the Visser was pumping his cock now and the Andalite let out a moan and began to rock his hips…His cock rubbing up against a warm, round ass, slipping down between her inner thighs to somewhere warm and wet and tight.

Ahhh! Alloran gasped, his main eyes shutting tight as he allowed his hips to keep rocking faster and faster.

"Look at me, Alloran!" the Visser ordered. "Look at me!"

Alloran turned his head obediently though sluggishly. He could barely focus, his body under waves of pleasure.

"You like that don't you," the Visser smiled a little, licking playfully at the Andalite's nose.

"Y-yes…Visser."

"A big, strong, beautiful muscular male just like you…mounting you…fucking you Alloran. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Alloran's eyes grew large and his arousal came to a screeching halt. He stared at the Visser with his wide eyes.

"What's wrong puppet?"

He hadn't even thought of it from that angle. But of course…the Visser wouldn't allow Alloran to mount him…and it wasn't as if he would be able to capture a female Andalite anyway…Alloran felt ashamed at the last thought, he shouldn't be thinking of pleasuring his cock with the body of a captured fellow Andalite.

He lay his head back against the bed and turned his face away from the Visser, trembling.

"I…"

"Shh, what is it?" the Visser rubbed gently at the Andalite's relaxing organ, and his other hand moved from the stalk eyes to wrap around the torso and pull the Andalite closer to his chest. "What is it my puppet?" Esplin snuggled against the Andalite like a human child holding a teddy bear.

"I…I was thinking of something…different…" the Andalite admitted.

"Ohh," the Visser chuckled. "You want to be on top, puppet? You want to fuck me?" the Yeerk's voice was full of excitement.

"No. Well…I mean, yes…but…" Alloran was blinking rapidly, still trembling. "you…as a female…"

"Oh puppet," the Visser felt his own cock stiffen against the Andalite's rear. Alloran's head turned to look at him with surprise.

"You are not angry?"

"Why would I be? Oh Alloran…you want me…" Esplin moaned, holding the Andalite close to him, squeezing him. His fur was so soft and silky! His Andalite! Esplin's Alloran!

'Well, I don't really want you,' Alloran thought, then felt afraid. What if the Visser saw his thoughts later? 'I just want to have sex with a female. To feel like a male Andalite again.'

_Normal _sex. It was what Alloran was craving deep inside. When he was alone in his ramonite box, though he hadn't been lately, he would think of Jahar with pain and longing, and even though the Visser mocked him and tormented him for it later. He would feel cold and lonely, close his eyes and think of what it would be like to hold her again, just to hold her, kiss her with his hands…how they had cuddled and talked quietly after making love…

Alloran hadn't realized he was weeping in the Andalite fashion – shaking with sorrow - until he blinked a few times and looked up to see Esplin on top of him, crooning to him, and stroking his cheeks and chest.

"Shh, my sweet Alloran. Do not cry puppet." Alloran closed his eyes when Esplin slipped both hands on either side of his face. "I love you Alloran. I do. I want you so much. I want you to love me." He stroked the Andalite's chest. "One day I know you will. You will accept your life here with me and be happy." The Visser's voice was desperate. It reminded Alloran of when the Andalite Bandits attacked in the midst of one of his plans and he could hear Esplin's desperate thoughts – 'I can still make this work! I must! The plan was flawless, surely…'

"Would you like a female Hork-Bajir, my puppet?"

The question both surprised and repulsed Alloran. Since when had the Visser begun allowing him to make decisions? He was almost out of practice for it and found himself blinking rapidly with embarrassment.

"I…am not sure. I have never…"

"I know," Esplin actually giggled, amused.

"W-what do they feel like inside?"

"I don't know," Esplin giggled again. "I have never tried it before."

"Oh..." Alloran tried to imagine sex with a female Hork-Bajir. It sounded _slightly_ appealing – at least, the sexual organs anyway – but he wasn't sure how he would feel voluntarily having sex with someone of another species. Someone...scaly.

Add to that the person inside.

Alloran felt ashamed suddenly. Here he was thinking of having sex with a female Andalite or a hork-Bajir captive, and all he could think about was his own pleasure rather than the person themselves. What…what had happened to him? Had he no honor left?

'None,' he thought. 'I've become…completely broken down,' he began to tremble again.

"Alloran? Alloran, you're not listening to me!" the Visser snapped.

"F-forgive me Visser. I…" he couldn't explain. There was no use explaining. If he told the Visser about his desire not to take advantage of a Hork-Bajir female, the Visser would be insulted and he would be punished. He truly was a coward, Alloran reflected.

"I want to see what's going on in there," Esplin growled and grabbed Alloran by the neck with a claw, dragging him off the bed. Alloran stumbled along obediently, shaking. He could try and strike now…but the Visser grabbed a Dracon beam…and even if he hadn't, it would have been no easy task to escape.

It was also just much easier to give in now and save himself the punishment later.

Still, he was surprised the Visser had not tied him down and allowed him to sleep un infested. Even if the Visser had a muscular, bladed giant among Hork-Bajir for a host it was dangerous.

Perhaps the Visser might come to trust him more and would not punish him so much? Alloran could only hope. But the price…the price was his honor – being a total, willing slave for a Yeerk warlord.

"Come here, my pet," the Visser said, holding the Dracon beam in one muscular hand, but down and not aimed at the Andalite. Alloran came forward, his tail down. The Visser slipped a hand to his cheek and brought his ear to the Andalite's.

"Do not worry. This host is voluntary."

Alloran didn't know which was more surprising – that there were voluntary Hork-Bajir hosts, or that this one was voluntary to the point of not minding that his body was being used to fuck an Andalite.

Of course, this particular Andalite had massacred a lot of his people. Alloran shuddered at that thought.

Esplin slipped in and wondered aloud "Why are you shuddering? Oh…" he chuckled as he saw the thought. "Well puppet…as long as he behaves…I don't think it matters what he thinks about while we do it."

Esplin actually felt sad when he saw the Andalite's repulsion and hurt.

'Not only am I a dishonored slave and Abomination…I'm some Hork-Bajir's bitch.'

'You're my bitch, silly.' Esplin chuckled, then felt a rush of pleasure when the Andalite smirked a little at Esplin's claim.

You are, he said aloud with Alloran's voice, lifting his hands to stroke the Andalite's chest. I love you my darling.

Esplin's eyes snapped open in a glare as he heard the Hork-Bajir host snickering. He whipped out Alloran's tail and snarled.

FWAP! The tail slapped the Hork-Bajir upside the head.

Be silent! What do you find so funny? You had your cock buried in his ass last night and you didn't seem to mind that!

The Hork – Bajir only looked more amused. Alloran shuddered at the dark, gravelly sound of its voice as he spoke.

"Was funny too. You not scare Hem Tagut. You need Hem Tagut. Not find Hork-Bajir big like Hem Tagut."

Hem Tagut needs to shut the fuck up, the Visser snarled. Or Hem Tagut is going to get my blade up his ass. The Hork-Bajir fell quiet.

The Visser turned his attention to Alloran, and noticed his surprise at Hem Tagut's attitude. Alloran had never met a hork-Bajir so…crass before. Most of them seemed peaceful and sweet, if not very intelligent ( excluding of course, the brilliant anomalies, the Seers).

'Oh yes, puppet,' Esplin said. 'They're not all kind and tender. Hem Tagut is not a very nice Hork-Bajir at all,' he sent Alloran some mental images of a few things Hem Tagut had done on his own free will, and with pleasure. Alloran could only look at the memories with horror, his soul sinking inside.

'I'm sorry, puppet,' Esplin said softly. 'I didn't want you to feel bad.' The Yeerk moved in Alloran's mind, triggering feelings of pleasure and contentment. Alloran immediately felt as if he'd just had satisfying sex.

'A-amazing,' the Andalite thought. 'Ah.' Esplin snickered.

'You like that don't you puppet?'

'Yes, Visser.'

'Call me Esplin for tonight, puppet.'

'Esplin,' Alloran said softly. He could feel pleasure and longing from the Yeerk. Then he asked 'It is still night?'

'I love how you just said my name,' Esplin replied, then 'Yes, silly puppet. You were only out for a few hours. You haven't been sleeping much lately though.' Alloran could hear worry in the Visser's voice and felt surprised and oddly warm. Esplin then turned to the Hork-Bajir Hem Tagut.

"You. I want you to find me a Hork-Bajir female," Esplin saw Alloran's internal conflict and chuckled. 'Not to worry puppet.' "She must be voluntary. Clean. In heat."

The Hork-Bajir snickered.

"Go now, you idiot."

"Yes Visser," the bladed creature hurried toward the door in the darkness of the Visser's chambers. Esplin liked it somewhat dark in his chambers, though there were plenty of small lights in the walls and on the ceiling. He moved Alloran back to lying down on the comfortable platform that was their bed.

"My you are hungry. And you need to drink. And you need release!" Esplin got up again and allowed Alloran to have control as he used the toilet, then fed on a square of grass on the floor of his chambers, and drank from a small pool of clean water. He returned to the bed, just as the door opened again.

Alloran watched as a lithe young female, much smaller than Hem Tagut came in. She stopped, looking nervously at the Visser, trembling slightly.

"I Gat Hamat," she bowed. "Come for make Visser happy."

Esplin laughed. It was one of his laughs that made Alloran cringe, starting out low and moving to a maniacal crescendo as if the Hork-Bajir were the most amusing thing in the world. She kept looking down nervously at her claws. Alloran felt sorry for her. Picking up on his host's feelings, Esplin decided to be a little more…welcoming.

"Come, Gat." he told her, moving back and patting the space on the bed next to him. She moved to lie on her side next to the Visser, facing him. Y"ou have been infested before, yes?"

"Yes Visser."

Of course you have. Tell me, what do you think of Andalites, Gat?

Gat looked confused. She knew she was supposed to please the Visser sexually, but she wasn't sure how to respond to the question.

Anything you say is fine, Esplin could see that Alloran had picked up on her confusion. 'You are so very sensitive, my pet.' He told the Andalite. 'My lovely, brilliant pet!' Esplin's affection struck Alloran as a wave of pleasure in the core of his being. It was hard not to enjoy the sensation, but it also made Alloran incredibly nervous. He was being _watched_ again.

"Gat…like…body of hruthin." Gat spoke slowly, moving a claw to stroke the Visser's chest.

Esplin couldn't help but feel a little irritated – it was hard being this close to the Andalite, knowing that Alloran could feel his longing, but wouldn't return it. Also this little Hork-Bajir bitch was enjoying Alloran's body too much for his liking. Well…he had vowed to get the Andalite to love him…and now he would work toward that in his free time. He forced himself to eye smile at the young Hork-Bajir and focus on her. He moved a hand to caress her ribs and upper thigh, allowing Alloran to feel the sensation. The Hork Bajir closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the pleasure, then looked at the Visser.

"Gat rub hruthin body?"

'Answer her,' Esplin told Alloran as he lay back against the bed, his arms under his head, relaxing. 'Tell her exactly what you want.'

"Y-yes. Touch my-"

'In Hork-Bajir vernacular,' the Yeerk chuckled. Alloran blinked rapidly with embarrassment.

"Yes. Alloran…Hruthin want Gat to...rub cock."

Esplin burst into laughter in Alloran's mind. Gat grinned.

"Gat do," was all she said. Then she moved down, caressing the Visser's chest and stomach, down between his forelegs, down to his lower belly…

'Mm,' Esplin said as the sensation of powerful claws caressing Alloran's cock reached him. Alloran gasped in his mind, already thinking of the Hork-Bajir privates.

'You greedy little_ hruthin_,' Esplin said to him. Alloran shuddered. 'Now tell her to suck your cock.'

"Hruthin want tongue…on cock…suck…" Alloran could barely even speak, though the Visser had given him control. Esplin laughed and took control back.

'You can't even control yourself, you dirty, nasty little Andalite.' Alloran was hardly paying attention, his hips beginning to rock. Esplin took control of his hips and stopped them. The Andalite whimpered.

'Oh please, Visser,' he begged. The Hork-Bajir was now using its tongue and he couldn't move!

'Tell me how much you need it.'

'It hurts! Oh please, I need it…please Visser!'

'That's not telling me enough! Come on…tell me how it feels…'

'My cock…I need release. It aches! Oh, please, Master. I –'

'Oh my…what did you just call me?' Esplin's arousal caused Alloran's cock to harden more. Gat giggled from between his rear legs, then began to suck it, slipping it deep into her throat. The Visser wasn't quite so scary when you pleased him.

'Master,' the Andalite said. Esplin gasped.

'Say that again.'

'Master,' Alloran whispered. 'Master Esplin.'

'Ah…' the Yeerk was now thrusting his hips up, but blocking the pleasure from Alloran. The Andalite prince huffed impatiently and Esplin laughed.

'Oh I saw you trying to manipulate me,' Esplin said, then silenced the Andalite before he could protest by causing him to feel the intense pleasure of Gat's rough, wet tongue on the underside of his cock. 'But it doesn't work that way puppet.'

'I…Visser…I wasn't…'

'Don't lie to me,' Esplin growled, though not with anger. 'Don't you dare lie to me Alloran. I see the truth.' Alloran shuddered.

'I'm sorry! Visser…please…'

'No. Not Visser.'

'Master…' Alloran whispered, getting even more stiff, Esplin allowing him to rock his hips again. 'Oh Master Esplin!'

'Yes, puppet, yes, just relax now…' Esplin took control again, rocking their hips, sharing the sweet, intense sensations with Alloran.

They lie in the darkness, Alloran's tail draped around the Hork-Bajir, rubbing her back lightly. His body moved against the bed, hooves against her shoulders for support as he rocked and pushed. Erotic noises came from Gat's throat as she would push, deep throat it then slip it out, licking and sucking at it. Her tongue began to lap down at his testicles too and he let out a cry, arching his back.

'Now now, don't hurt your back,' Esplin said gently, moving the Andalite's tail to stop Gat's working mouth. Gat looked up at him.

"Visser like yes?"

"Visser like very much Gat," Esplin eyesmiled down at her. "Now Visser is going to get on top of you and enjoy you like a Hork-Bajir male."

Gat's eyes were wide with fear and excitement.

"Gat do."

Esplin climbed up from the bed and stood.

"Lie down comfortably Gat. On your back? Is that comfortable?"

"Yes Visser," she obeyed. "Gat do."

"Alright….good…" Esplin nudged a euphoric Alloran in the back of his mind. 'Take control puppet. Your turn.'

Alloran panted as he slipped his body over her, carefully. He didn't want to hurt himself on her blades, but he didn't want to hurt her either. She opened her legs wide, surprising him by wrapping them around his lower body. Being smaller than a Hork-Bajir, like most Andalites, Alloran forelegs only came to her middle. Full of longings and curious, he lowered his torso down, to lie against hers.

He lie with his head on the side for a moment, listening to her chest. He could hear her two large hearts beating. The sound was very relaxing. Her chest was warm too.

'Thank you, Master Esplin,' Alloran said softly, stroking the Hork-Bajir's ribs with a tenderness that caused Esplin an incredible longing. Oh to be in an Andalite female body like Alloran had thought of…At first it had caused Esplin nervousness and fear – he would be _vulnerable_ in such a form to whatever possible impulses of flight Alloran might experience, since a female Andalite's tail blade would be smaller than a male's – but then, imagining himself lying under Alloran, Alloran between his legs, Alloran snuggling against his chest and his hands stroking his sides the way he was stroking Gat…

'You…you are welcome, sweet Alloran.' Oh, he could not lie to himself! He loved this Andalite and desired the Andalite's love. He was a traitor - he Esplin 9466 was a traitor according to Yeerk law... But he was not weak, no. He would not betray the Empire or the Council. But he would keep his love for this Andalite secret. Oh his own, sweet secret.

Alloran lie for a moment longer, then rose his torso up and lowered his hips, giving his hungry cock access to her. He felt his tip reach her moist cunt and moaned. He enjoyed the sensation, rubbing the tip against her opening for a moment, pushing against the soft, stretching tissue.

"Ah," Gat gasped, her eyes closing. Alloran eye smiled at her a little, very glad that she was enjoying it too – such a foreign feeling, the joy of mutual pleasure, after so long - and then pushed his cock in, slipping it in all the way up until the hilt.

"Uuughhhhnnn!" he moaned, closing his main eyes tight. He panted, feeling the tight, wet pussy around his cock. Oh, he hadn't felt this in five years! So long…it had been so long. It took all of his control to keep him from thrusting wildly and coming inside of her in seconds.

'Go on puppet,; Esplin said softly. 'Don't worry. Just enjoy it all.'

'I…I want to…to-'

'Make it last a little, yes, I see. Take your time puppet.' Esplin's patience was honestly beginning to wear, but he was definitely fascinated as an observer on Alloran's behavior as a slave. He had completely been broken – there was no way that five years prior he would have been speaking so politely to Esplin, calling him "master," and open and furthermore _eager_ to sexually pleasure himself with a female Hork-Bajir. No, this was all…Esplin would have smiled if he'd had a mouth.

It was_ possible_. It was possible to break the mighty Andalites and train them like pets. A Yeerk could even train one to be his lover. It was only a matter of time and…cruelty. Esplin suddenly felt a wave of sorrow. He had been so cruel to his puppet.

This was deeply unsettling to the Yeerk who was used to not caring what his host thought or how it felt. Only a few years ago, he would have tortured Alloran in agony with no qualms and furthermore, would have enjoyed it – gotten amusement and deep pleasure of out it. Now… Now he just wanted Alloran's love, his deep and undying devotion and affection.

The same way that the Andalite loved and had vowed his loyalty to that wife of his, Jahar.

Esplin was disturbed from his thoughts by Alloran's deep, ragged breaths of pleasure as he moved slowly in and out of the female Hork-Bajir. The waves of pleasure…Esplin could scarcely take it and slipped back from it a little, giving Alloran more control. It was like an ocean of pleasure, deep and crushing and smelling so sweet that one couldn't help but inhale breaths of it. Alloran was completely caught up in it and his hips were moving faster and faster.

"Oh…Urgh…yes! Yes! Yes! Oh yes!" the Andalite was crying out in thought speech. His movements were gaining speed. The Hork-Bajir, meanwhile, was moaning and growling with her eyes closed tight. The Andalite cock was nowhere near as long or as thick as a Hork-Bajir cock, but it was apparently long enough to hit her pleasure spot, Esplin thought with a smirk.

Esplin could feel the sweat building on Alloran's body, see how the pleasure impaired his ability to think clearly, feel the emotions swelling up like an undercurrent beneath the pleasure's waves. He was beginning to think of Jahar. Memories of her were flowing freely and abundantly. Jahar's eyes, Jahar's soft, cool hands on his forehead when he was sick, Jahar's embrace, Jahar's kiss, Jahar's eyesmile, even Jahar's run, her eyes in passion, her eyes in vulnerability and love…It made Esplin completely sick.

Jahar this! Jahar that! Jahar Jahar Jahar! Esplin struggled to contain himself. No! He would not ruin this for his puppet!

_Look at you,_ a part of him said. _Over a damn Andalite! Look at you! _It laughed. _Over a host!_

_You're as broken as he is, you fool…_

He's _my _puppet, Esplin thought defensively. My puppet. He's not just any Andalite, not just any host. He's my Alloran. _Mine_.

"Aaaahhh, Ahhhh, Ahhh!" Alloran was crying out, close to climax.

'Yes, puppet, yes!' Esplin urged him on, startling him somewhat. 'Go on! Go on!' Alloran picked up his pace again and his main eyes rolled back into his head and he came, roaring with pleasure.

AAAAAAaaaauugh Visser!

Esplin's yeerk body twitched inside Alloran's head. Alloran…Alloran had just…well, not exactly his name, but…he had just called out Esplin's title during orgasm! Esplin wanted to take the Andalite's body and just dance, and he chuckled madly at the mental image of Alloran's body being snatched up suddenly from the Hork-Bajir and how confused poor Alloran would be as his body danced without his permission…

But…his Alloran called out his, Esplin's, title during sex!

Oh, he could just imagine it now…when Alloran would call out his real name. Or…if Alloran called out "Master Esplin." Esplin shuddered with pleasure at the idea.

'V-Visser?' Alloran said, feeling the tremble. He was relaxing against the Hork-Bajir who was still moving her own body slowly and moaning at the pleasure she had just received. Alloran's head was against her torso again and she was rubbing his back gently as he snuggled closer. Alloran had decided that hork-Bajir sexual organs really weren't all that bad…his head against her chest was sort of nice too. He felt warm and peaceful between her legs, her wetness soaking his pelvic area, his cock still buried inside of her.

'Yes my love?' Esplin said softly and Alloran closed his main eyes, enjoying the feelings inside as well as outside.

An idea had occurred to Esplin. Alloran linked certain feelings, certain _emotions _with Jahar. And of course, he linked Jahar with_ love_. If Esplin could…access these feelings and cause Alloran to feel them…

Then perhaps Alloran would begin to associate_ love_ with Esplin.

Esplin felt a rush of pleasure and he would have smiled if he'd had control of Alloran's face. Why not give it a try? He already had Alloran's obedience and some of his trust anyway…

Soon he would have the Andalite's love as well.

* * *

Oh no! what will happen next? Will Elfangor be captured? Will Esplin succeed in getting Alloran's love? Will this ever have more of a plot than Esplin/Alloran sex?? No! lol


End file.
